picturewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
New Earth Conglomerate
The 'New Earth Conglomerate ' is a Colonial Republic composed of Earth and it's colonies. History Combining knowledge of all earth's major scientific powers, Faster Than Light technology was developed, and allowed inter-galactic travel for Earth nations. After making first contact with many alien species, diplomacy became difficult with every country in the world wanting to have their position on negotiations with other species. Thus, the N.E.C was formed in order to streamline communications with other beings. Military The N.E.C is a volunteer military, composed of humans from all over New Earth space. The ranking system is different from Pre-FTL systems. Rank F Gunman - Equipped with an Assault rifle, with built in grenade launcher and laser sight, and two flashbangs. The standard unit of the N.E.C Military. Rank E Mortar Team- Equipped with a long range mortar for quick artillery support, carry pistols for personal safety. Machine Gun Team- Composed of two members, the ammo carrier and the weapon carrier, provide support for infantry. Carry pistols for personal safety. or Rocketman- Carries a Rocket Propelled Grenade launcher, as well as a pistol for personal safety. Used to engage groups of infantry, flying units or lightly armoured vehicles. Rank D Explorer- Unarmed, used as a quick scout to discover indigenous species when colonizing planets. or Builder- Construct all N.E.C buildings, carry a Pic-Aks for building, also armed with a pistol. Rank C Squad Leader/Tank Leader - Passes down orders to squad / tank group. Rank B Helicopter/Dropship Pilot - Pilots helicopter/dropship. Rank A1 Division Leader, Admiral - Commands individual divisions or ships. Rank A2 General, Fleet Commander - Commands all divisions or a fleet of ships, intergalactic or maritime. Rank S Special Operations - Conduct stealth or otherwise special missions. Technology The N.E.C relies mostly on traditional firearms when it comes to getting the job done. Their most advanced pieces of technology are the Pic-Aks, the Armoured Dropship, and the terra-forming laser. Pic-Aks The Pic-Aks, carried by all builders, is the New Earth Conglomerate's all purpose construction tool. It can be used to build, demolish, cut down trees and bushes, and do pretty much everything except dig and harm others. Armoured Dropship Developed even before the N.E.C was formed by a joint US-Canadian project, the Dropship is an amalgamation of space shuttle and helicopter. Using hover technology, it is piloted by a team of two and is mainly used to deliver crates from space to colonies until they become self sufficient. Terra-former As the Pic-Aks cannot dig, and no one is in enough shape to dig physically, the N.E.C has no way of exploring beneath the earth until a terraforming laser is completed. The laser works by firing out into space, where it is reflected back onto the planet by special mirrors mounted on spacecraft. It is fairly innacurate at first, taking out large chunks of earth, but can be made more precise via upgrading. However, the laser cannot physically harm anyone, and is mostly useless without a ship in orbit. Procedures When discovering a habitable planet, the N.E.C immediately sends a scouting force to see if the planet is suitable for colonization. Once basic support structures have been built, resources are dropped down from an orbiting ship until refineable resources are found, at which point the colony becomes self-sustaining and no longer relies on outer support to call in additional troops or materials for construction. Indigenous species are always contacted diplomatically at first, but if they are territorial and/or aggressive, the N.E.C has no choice but to fight off the natives for control of the planet or continent. If the situation is really dire, any surviving colonists are evacuated and the entire area is bombarded from orbit. The ship then either abandons the planet or, if the planet is of great importance, waits until greater forces arrive before attacking again. Category:Army